Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Random Day of Tsuna Life
by xXdaoXinXx
Summary: New and I think improve version of my fan fiction story. I messed up the other one but hey accident's happen.


Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are at school during P.E. when all of the sudden Reborn came out of nowhere.

Reborn said "Gokudera ready to train to become stronger and become Tsuna's right-hand man?"

Gokudera with a happy face "Hell yeah, anything to become judiame right-hand man. So what am I suppose to do, Reborn!"

Reborn smiles evilly "You must kick these balls while being blind folded and focus more on your training on attacking the enemy while being blind. Sometimes you have to fight in the dark and if you don't train you are in a big disadvantage especially if your enemy can attack at the darkness then you are certain to die."

Gokudera said"so you choose me for my expertise on bombs, right?"

Reborn said "something like that."

Gokudera put on the blind fold that Reborn had and wait for instruction from Reborn.

Reborn said "I am going to train you by sound. If you hear claps, footsteps or anything then kick the ball on where you hear it from and the object is to hit me with the ball, got it?"

Gokudera said "Ready!"

Reborn stared clapping where Tsuna was standing and clapped. So Gokudera kick the balls very hard and fast by the time Tsuna wanted to know why he heard a clap it was already too late to escape from the balls!

Tsuna Said "OH N-"

POW! Ball after ball after ball and there was no escape that Tsuna went down on the ground in shame.

Yamamoto said to Gokudera "STOP! STOP!"

Reborn said "Tsuna, you need to practice on your being attack when you least suspect it and that how you're going to be killed if you have your guard down. Gokudera you could take off the blind fold now!"

Gokudera did and was in state of shock when he saw his boss was on the ground, knocked out. Gokudera was mad but realize the balls around him and it was his fault that Tsuna is knocked out badly.

Gokudera screamed "Judiame, I'm sorry that I failed to protect you and what's worse is that I was the one who beaten you up! Will you ever forgive me?"

Yamamoto said "There, there. I know Tsuna will forgive you and besides it was an accident."

Then a voice came in "_You don't deserve to be the 10th's right-hand man! You have failed on your duty!_"

Gokudera screams "NOOOOOOO! I DESERVE TO BE JUDIAME RIGHT-HAND MAN"

Then Lambo and I-pin came in running as they always do and then stop when they saw Ryohei standing and glaring at Lambo. Lambo was scared and couldn't move.

Ryohei said "Laugh! LAUGH! L-A-U-G-H!"

Lambo said "GOTTA...STAY…CALM…" then started to cry and took out the 10 year bazooka and took I-pin with her and shot the bazooka, then came out 15 year old Lambo and I-pin looking clueless as ever. Bianchi came in and saw 15 year old Lambo. Gokudera saw her and he fainted on the ground right after he recover from his depression.

Bianchi said "ROMEO!" and pointed at Lambo

I-pin said "That's not Romeo. That's Lambo but older version of him"

Lambo said "Where's tail head?"

I-pin got mad and said "This is Romeo! GET HIM!" and smile evilly, then I-pin ask Yamamoto "Where can I find Uncle Kawahira house?"

Yamamoto shrugs.

Bianchi chase Lambo when all of the sudden she was attack by Shamal.

Shamal said "Bianchi you looked be-"

Bianchi hit Shamal but he dodge it with the paper blocking her poison cooking but not fast enough from Bianchi's punch that hit Shamal down to the floor next to Gokudera and he accidently unleash a mosquito and it bit Gokudera. Gokudera starting gagging and making weird and disturbing voices.

Gokudera said "Ah…crap...why...me?"

Tsuna woke up and started freaking out when he saw Gokudera twitching and then saw Shamal and knew Gokudera got bitten by the mosquito.

Tsuna said "Reborn do something!"

Reborn ask Shamal "Can you cure him, Shamal?"

Yamamoto said "Were playing hospital now?"

Shamal said "I don't treat men!"

Reborn said "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

Tsuna said "That's a lie!"

Reborn hit Tsuna hard and said "I don't lie!"

Bianchi had no choice but to flirt with Shamal to save her brother.

Bianchi said to Shamal "Oh doctor, if you cure my brother Hayato. I will… *whispered to Shamal ears*"

Shamal turn bright red (PERVE) and got exited and cure Gokudera.

Fuuta came and said "Shamal is ranked as the no.1 pervert of the mafia."

Bianchi ran away and Shamal followed her saying "Come Bianchi! Come! Remember our deal sweaty pie 3!"

Bianchi said "NEVER"

But Shamal got hit by Hibari and Hibari said "I didn't recall you leaving early"

Shamal said "There's a girl in dyeing need of my medical assistant! "

Everyone except Reborn screamed "THAT'S A LIE"

Hibari said "Shut up. I'm talking to Shamal only, unless you all want me to bite you to death." Hibari looked at Tsuna and started to beat him up.

Gokudera scream "JUDIAME!"

Yamamoto said "Tsuna!"

Then the three gotten knock out by Hibari then Hibird started sing the school anthem and that's when Hibari left everyone behind terrified.

Shamal manage to escape but got distracted by a pretty lady

THE END


End file.
